


Violin

by PsykoMyko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying Sherlock, Everybody's happy, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Happy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mary and John are totally crushing on their best buds, Mary didn't shoot Sherlock, Mary's not pregnant, Sherlock and Molly are sad, crying Molly, idk how to tag, mollary?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsykoMyko/pseuds/PsykoMyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary are both secretly unhappy with their marriage. Sherlock and Molly discuss their sadness about John and Mary's wedding to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my very first fic and English is my second language so I apologize in advance if this is a disappointment. (ps, some ooc-ness may occur, sorry)

 The flat was much too quiet without the quiet hum of the "Crap telly" In the background and the near-constant clicking of laptop keys as John blogged. At least, That was what Sherlock thought. Ever since John had moved in with Mary, he had hardly lifted from his sulk enough to eat the biscuits and tea that Ms. Hudson had made for him. Mycroft tried to visit him saying, 'Caring is not an advantage'. He had politely told him to 'piss off'.

       Sherlock's POV

The opening of the door jolted me out of my brooding thoughts. I looked up as Molly flopped down on the sofa beside my armchair. She looked at me for a moment, then finally burst into tears. I considered the situation and deduced what I could about how she was feeling and why she burst into ~~our~~ my flat at 3:00 In the morning. I awkwardly sat next to her, wrapping my arms around her. It was obvious that she was sad about someone she liked, perhaps they didn't like her back. Unless... oh.

     "Molly, is there a chance that you... like Mary?"

She looked at me with bloodshot eyes and a nodded.

    "Sherlock, don't you start talking about how you're a sociopath and you don't understand emotions. You understand my situation because you know how I feel. You're crying Sherlock, It's because you miss him as much as I miss Mary."

    I touched my cheek and it was wet, I hadn't noticed.

    "Sherlock, you love him. And he felt the same way, but when you jumped, it broke his heart." Her voice was nasally from crying but it held the same message.

    "Molly, it's not like I can just tell him how I feel, he's married and the last time I surprised him like that he tried to strangle me. It's better just to let them live happily"

    Her face showed a look that said 'don't you see?'

    "Sherlock, John wants to get a divorce with Mary, I think that she'll agree because she told me that she likes someone else."

    "That's why you-"

    "Yes Sherlock, that's why I'm here."


	2. Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary talks to Sherlock about her feelings towards Molly and John talks to Molly about his feelings towards Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a while but when I have a plot in my mind that wont go away, life is insufferable. These are not beta'ed or britpicked

The next day, a second person in distress stormed through the door of 221B.

   "Sherlock, I need to talk to you" Mary said, sitting in the same spot Molly had the night before. I looked at her, trying to deduce why she was here. She seemed to be having a similar emotional panic as Molly last night, if less dramatic.

   "It's about Molly, I think I have feelings for her. What do I do?"

I tilted my head at her, trying to figure out what to say.

   "Mary, I'm a sociopath, I'm not good at feelings. Why would you ask me?"

   "You are her best friend, she has to have told you if she feels anything about me." I rolled my eyes at her behavior, she was acting like a smitten primary school girl.

   "For one thing, You are her best friend, not me. And she told me not to tell you she has feelings for you-Wait!" She smiled successfully. She had got me to tell a secret within a minute of asking about it. That was not fair.

   Meanwhile,at a certain Molly Hooper's house....

     "John, why are you in my house?" A seemingly distraught John Watson had just marched through her door and started rambling on about how he was not gay. He growled softly.

    "I don't even know, to tell you the truth, I'm as confused as you are. Mary and I agreed that we could get a divorce and just be friends, since that was what we had really been all along. Then I realize that I am apparently crushing on my former flatmate/Best Friend. I'm not even gay. And then Mary says that she has feelings for you- Oh, wait, I wasn't supposed to say anything about that."

    Molly stared at him for a moment and then said,

   "Sherlock likes you too, by the way"

              EPILOGUE

  Sherlock and John got together and were voted "Cutest couple" at the Yard's New Years party. Donovan and Anderson were surprisingly supportive. Molly and Mary also got together and were surprisingly good at partying.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapters. This plot is a bit easy to write. I do take requests if someone wants to request something in comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is a must


End file.
